User blog:Andrew0218/Godzilla vs King Kong. Monstrous Rap Battles
The famous Japanese dinosaur, Godzilla, goes against the famous gorilla, King Kong, to see who's the better gigantic movie monster. Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! KING KONG! VS! GODZILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA! BEGIN! King Kong (0:27): So we meet again, you prehistorical mumbo jumbo. You’re about to get kicked back to Shueisha Bunko! It’s the Rise of the Planet of the Apes, you best be afraid. Just like the MechaGodzillas, you’re gonna meet the same fate! When King Kong rocks the mic, you better call your Puff Daddy! ‘Cause I ram through a clay doll like I’m ramming through a taxi! Slice you up with my buzzsaw, so you can call me Gigan. I’m the best monster; I scared the shit out of Morgan Freeman! I’m on AFI and Oscars; while you’re being panned by the critics. There’s no way that you can avoid my award-winning lyrics! Battling me? The uranium must have messed up your brain! You are less scary than your creepypasta ‘bout your NES game! Messing with the King, you’re about to feel the hell I bring! I’ll rip off Caesar’s limbs, and then I’ll rip apart Mothra’s wings! I’ma crush ya with my finger, then I’ll kick your whale butt offshore! Then stomp your ass flat on the ground like your star on the floor! Godzilla (1:08): With your terrible, unbearable films, you think your planet will rise? I rocked the screen for a century, your film ended in 2005! Saving your unwilling girlfriend, what? This ain’t Beauty and the Beast. When you’re holding Ann in your filthy hands, I’m not sure if she’s pleased! You’re too weak to be my opponent, Mr. Diddy Kong. Super Smash Brothers is the place where you belong! Using models and suits, I make the whole cinema intense. You can’t even be successful without all the special effects! I’m the unrivaled giant, making all the villains frightened. While my son’s manlier than you, so go back to Skull Island . You might have been famous once, but then your fame kept sinking. And now the only scene they know is the Empire State Building. Just like Carl Denhem, I’m gonna tie you up with my lyrical chain. But this time I’ll bring my whip, make sure to double the pain! With my might, there’s no use to fight when you see me in the night. I’m the most badass of them all, just go ahead and ask Walter White. King Kong (1:50): God, Zilla, your verse failed harder than the Sea Monster film. You should go back to SimCity, and go play with the Sims. Learn the truth, Godzilla; you’re just a leftout of the World War! The only thing that people remember about you is your roar! Rough scales, boney plates, ha! Are you a troll or an ogre? Long tail that’s powerful, were you inspired by Bowser? Go back to Japan and tell Varan he best be concerned! For this reptile has just lost to the Eighth Wonder of The World! Godzilla (2:13): I got a black belt, King Kong; you can’t beat me in a brawl! I’ve seen more civilized people in a group of Neanderthals! I’ll be creating film wonders; you can get your ass back to Broadway. You can never be as successful as me, being famous is my forte! Screw the Freddy Fazbear crew, I’m the original animatronic! Been rocking the whole industry, from Sony to Panasonic! I’m the best movie beast, even got my face on the cover of Time! And you’ve just been shot dead by my great gunfire rhymes! Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ' ' MONSTROUS-''' (Godzilla is heard roaring) '''RAP BATTLEEEEEEEEEEES! Poll Who won? Godzilla King Kong Category:Blog posts